Confession
by mvm96
Summary: Perasaan yang sudah lama dia pendam sepertinya akan terkuak, tapi apa Hermione siap kehilangan Harry jika pemuda itu tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione duduk di kursinya sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang di pesannya, sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan berlama-lama saat memandang jendela lalu dia akan mengecek arloji dan menghela napas kesal. Sudah satu jam berlalu dengan tiga gelas jus jeruk sudah dia pesan tapi sosok yang dia tunggu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya sama sekali. Hermione baru menimbang-nimbang untuk meninggalkan tempat itu saat sosok pemuda berambut hitam berantakan masuk ke ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, mengedarkan pandangan dan langsung menghampiri Hermione.

" Harry! Kau membuatku menunggu satu jam penuh!" sembur Hermione sebelum Harry menarik napas untuk bicara.

" M-Merlin..Hermione…" Harry mulai bicara dengan terengah " A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf" dia menambahkan lalu duduk di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

" Berikan aku alasan yang pantas untuk membuatku menunggu satu jam, Harry" kata Hermione yang masih kesal

" Aku mendapat panggilan mendadak tadi" jelas Harry, mengenyakkan diri di kursi di hadapan Hermione " Ada penjahat yang kabur dan butuh lima Auror untuk menangkapnya"

" Kenapa butuh sebanyak itu?" Hermione menyipitkan mata, curiga.

" Karena dia punya sandera" jawab Harry " Butuh nyaris satu jam menyelamatkan sandera itu sebelum kami memberinya Mantra Bius" dia menambahkan " Well, satu jam menegangkan karena penyihir itu mempunyai pisau Muggle yang ujungnya dia tempelkan di leher sandera jadi kami tak punya banyak ruang bergerak"

Hermione mendengus tanpa keriangan dan kembali menyedot jus jeruknya, mempunyai sahabat seorang Auror yang sangat di unggulkan benar-benar merepotkan. Rasanya Harry selalu di turunkan untuk menangani macam-macam kasus, mulai dari yang berat hingga yang rasanya terlalu mudah bahkan bisa dikerjakan anak kelas tiga Hogwarts.

" Kau marah padaku?" tanya Harry, memandang Hermione dengan tatapan yang merasa bersalah " Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu lama-lama menunggu"

Hermione menghela napas kecil dan memandang Harry, melihat bahwa mata hijau emerald itu sungguh-sungguh memancarkan rasa bersalah dan minta maaf mampu membuatnya luluh juga. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil pada Harry dan mengangguk mengerti, membuat Harry menghela napas lega.

" Waktu aku masuk, kupikir kau pasti sudah pergi" kata Harry, pelan " ternyata kau masih menungguku"

" Well, jika kau telat semenit saja mungkin aku memang benar-benar pergi"

" Merlin masih baik padaku kalau begitu" kekeh Harry, tersenyum ringan.

Hermione memandang penampilan Harry dan baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu nampak sangat berantakan. Masih ada debu di wajah dan jubahnya, ujung jubahnya nampak masih ada lumpur kering dan itu membuat Hermione terkekeh pelan.

" Apa yang lucu?" Harry mengangkat alis

" Merlin, Harry, penampilanmu" kekeh Hermione " Jangan bilang kau langsung kemari setelah menangkap penjahat itu sebelum membersihkan dirimu sendiri" dia menambahkan

" Tentu saja aku tak sempat membersihkan diri kalau mengingat aku bisa di bunuh oleh sahabatku jika lebih telat lagi dari ini"

Mereka tertawa pelan, Harry menggumamkan Mantra Pembersih dan seketika penampilan jauh lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

" Aku bosan di sini" gumam Harry " Jalan-jalan?"

" Oh, baiklah, Mr Potter" Hermione tersenyum kecil dan bangkit berdiri.

Harry membantunya memakai mantel lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah minum itu. Jalanan Diagon Alley sudah mulai di tutupi salju dan banyak penyihir yang lalu lalalng. Hermione bisa merasakan tangan Harry yang mengenggam tangannya erat, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

" Harry!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang

Sontak Harry dan Hermione menoleh dan seketika gesture tubuh Hermione agak menegang melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam yang tersenyum pada Harry. Cho Chang, mantan kekasih Harry. Cho nampak masih sangat cantik dengan wajah agak oriental dan rambut hitam serta kulit mulus, dia tersenyum manis pada Harry.

" Cho! Lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" kata Harry, balas tersenyum ketika gadis itu menghampiri mereka.

" Ya, aku sekarang di Irlandia dan mendaftar ke The Tonados, aku di terima jadi manager The Tornados sekarang" jelas Cho " Oh, hai, Granger"

" Chang" Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada senior mereka dari Ravenclaw semasa Hogwarts itu.

" Kalian pacaran?" Cho mengangkat alis melihat tangan Harry dan Hermione yang bertautan itu.

" Tidak" kata Harry dan Hermione dengan cepat sementara semburat merah merona di pipi kedua insan ini.

" Oh, aku mengerti" Cho mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi " Kapan-kapan boleh aku berkunjung ke tempatmu, Harry? Kudengar kau jadi Auror"

" Begitulah, silakan berkunjung" Harry tersenyum pada gadis itu dan entah kenapa Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di hatinya.

" Sampai jumpa kalau begitu" Cho mendekat dan mengecup pipi Harry sebelum pergi ke gang dan ber-Apparate.

" Dia masih sangat cantik ya?" kata Hermione, melepas genggaman Harry lalu berjalan lebih dulu menelusuri jalanan Diagon Alley, meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

" Hermione, tunggu aku" kata Harry sambil buru-buru mengejar gadis itu.

Hermione mendengus tanpa keriangan saat Harry dengan agak terengah berhasil menyusul dan berjalan disampingnya.

" Ada apa, Mione? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini" komentar Harry

" Harry, aku baru ingat ada laporan yang belum ku urus" gumam Hermione " Aku pulang duluan" dia menambahkan sambil masuk di gang terdekat.

" Mau ku temani?" Harry meraih lengan Hermione dengan cepat.

" Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" Hermoine hanya tersenyum kecil tapi Harry masih belum melepas cengkramannya.

Harry memandang mata coklat hazel Hermione lalu Hermione merasa ada kecupan hangat mendarat di pipinya sebelum Harry melepas cengkramannya.

" Hati-hati" kata Harry, pelan

Hermione yang merasa wajahnya memanas hanya mengangguk sebelum ber-Apparate menghilang dari jalanan Diagon Alley itu. Hermione langsung muncul di ruang kerja sahabatnya, Vanessa Roother, yang bekerja sebagai Detektif di Dapartemen Misteri. Kemunculan mendadak Hermione sukses membuat Vanessa nyaris menumpahkan Butterbear yang diminumnya.

" Hermione! Merlin, kau membuatku kaget!" kata Vanessa yang tersentak melihat Hermione tiba-tiba muncul di depan meja kerjanya.

Hermione tidak mengubris sahabatnya itu lalu mengenyakan diri di sofa dan memejamkan mata seperti orang yang sangat kelelahan. Rasanya dia benar-benar tidak senang melihat Cho tadi muncul saat dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Harry, dia tidak suka cara Cho tersenyum manis pada Harry dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu.

" Ada apa? Harry tidak datang?" tanya Vanessa saat Hermione membuka matanya.

" Dia datang" gumam Hermione, pelan

" Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Vanessa " Dia membuatmu sebal?"

" Yeah" Hermione mengangguk " Tadi kami bertemu Cho Chang"

" Chang?" Vanessa mengangkat alis " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

" Dia mengobrol dengan Harry lalu mengatakan dia akan mengunjungi Harry dan dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan mengecup pipi Harry" gerutu Hermione " Maksudku, ada aku disana dan dia hanya mengucapkan hai padaku sementara dia bermanis-manis pada Harry, benar-benar cewek menyebalkan dan –"

" Jadi, kau cemburu?" Vanessa tersenyum iseng pada sahabatnya itu.

" Apa? Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak!" kata Hermione dengan wajah memerah " Harry hanya sahabatku, bukan kekasihku"

" Oh, Hermione" Vanessa menutup laporannya lalu duduk di samping gadis itu " Kau dan Harry itu benar-benar tidak peka" dia menggeleng-geleng.

" Apa maksudmu?" kata Hermione

" Kau cemburu, Hermione, kau cemburu melihat Cho dengan Harry" kata Vanessa " dan kau takut Cho merebut Harry, kan? Kau bahkan langsung ber-Apparate ke sini dan menceritakannya padaku setelah melihat Cho mengecup pipi Harry, kau sedang cemburu"

" A-Aku tidak…"

" Ya, Hermione, kau cemburu pada Harry" tegas Vanessa

" Tidak, aku –"

" dan kau tidak bisa menyangkal"

" Van –"

" Oh, aku tahu kau –"

" Aku bukan kekasihnya, Van" potong Hermione " Dia sahabatku"

" Hermione, aku sering memperhatikan kau dengan Harry" kata Vanessa " Cara kalian bicara, cara kalian memandang dan cara kalian mempedulikan satu sama lain itu bukan hanya sekedar ikatan persahabatan, aku yakin kalian mulai jatuh cinta satu sama lain" dia menambahkan.

" Aku tak yakin, Van" gumam Hermione, menggigit bibirnya pelan " Aku akui, kurasa aku punya perasaan lebih pada Harry" dia menghela napas sementara Vanessa tersenyum " tapi aku tak yakin Harry punya perasaan yang sama padaku"

" Aku yakin Harry juga jatuh cinta padamu, Hermione" balas Vanessa ringan " hanya saja kalian tidak menyadari perasaan itu tumbuh diantara kalian berdua" dia menambahkan

" Vanessa, Cho jauh lebih cantik ketimbang diriku, maksudku, Harry bahkan pernah kencan dan ciuman dengannya!" kata Hermione lagi.

" Lebih cantik?" Vanessa mendengus lalu bangkit dan menarik Hermione bangkit.

Hermione melihat Vanessa membuka lemari mantel yang di baliknya ada cermin besar.

" Sekarang lihat" Vanessa menunjuk pantulan diri Hermione " Hermione, kau cantik, kau punya rambut coklat bergelombang dan mata coklat hazel yang indah, kulitmu putih bersih dan yang terpenting adalah kau sangat menyenangkan setiap orang yang bersamamu, itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan alasan Harry jatuh hati padamu!"

" Van, kau tidak mengerti" gumam Hermione " Maksudku, aku takut apa yang kurasakan ini malah merusak persahabatan kami" dia menambahkan

" Oh, ayolah, Mione" Vanessa melipat kedua tangannya di dada " Lalu kau pikir bagaimana kau dengan Victor Krum? Kalian masih bersahabat meskipun sudah putus, kan?" dia mengangkat alis.

" Tapi Harry sahabat terdekatku selain kau dan Ron, Victor masih tidak sedekat diriku dengan kalian bertiga" gumam Hermione, pelan.

" Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau cemaskan" gerutu Vanessa "

" Well, maaf jika aku selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak" Hermione memutar bola mata.

" Aku tahu kau tidak mau salah langkah, tapi ayolah, kita berbicara soal kau dan Harry" kata Vanessa, frustasi " Kalian akan jadi pasangan yang manis, Hermione"

" Sudah ku bilang, dia sahabatku" Hermione melipat tangannya.

" Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu" Vanessa ikut melipat tangannya " Biar aku tanya padamu, apa warna mata Ronald?"

" Ron? Biru" jawab Hermione, singkat.

" Victor?"

" Um…kurasa hitam" gumam Hermione, berusaha mengingat-ingat " Yah, hitam"

" Harry?"

" Hijau terang tapi aku selalu merasa seperti melihat batu zamrud, dia punya hijau yang sangat cemerlang namun jika kau melihatnya baik-baik maka kau bisa melihat pinggiran dengan hijau yang sedikit lebih gelap" Hermione tersenyum sambil terus menjelaskan " oh, dan matanya lebih bersinar setiap kali kami membicarakan hal yang dia sukai seperti Quidditch"

" O…kay" Vanessa tersenyum penuh arti

" Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Hermione menyipitkan matanya. " kau menyimpulkannya hanya dari warna mata? Kau benar-benar detektif handal" Hermione, cemberut sementara Vanessa mengangkat alisnya.

" Apa kau menantangku, Granger?" Vanessa menyeringai

" Van, kau tidak membantu" rengek Hermione " Kau membuatku semakin pusing"

" Kau hanya perlu mengaku kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu. Selesai"

" Huh" Hermione kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sementara Vanessa tertawa pelan melihat sahabatnya itu " Yah, tertawalah sementara aku disini merana"

" Hermione, kau terlalu banyak berpikir" Vanessa mengetuk kepala gadis itu

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter, Hermione" Hermione terdiam dan menelan ludah.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Kau jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter, Hermione"_

Hermione mengerang sambil membalikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dia tidak mengerti mengapa satu kalimat dari Vanessa bisa membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia menggerutu pelan sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, segelas susu hangat sepertinya akan membantu. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya seraya menuju dapur, membuat segelas susu hangat dan membuat sepotong sandwich sebelum berjalan ke ruang tamunya.

" Dasar, Roother, kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur" gerutu Hermione, kesal seraya duduk di sofa depan perapiannya.

Hermione meneguk susunya sambil melihat api yang menari lembut di perapiannya. Dia lalu mengunyah sandwich sambil memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Vanessa. Apa dia begitu kelihatan memiliki perasaan pada Harry? Dia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

" –mione, Hermione!"

Hermione meringkuk makin masuk ke dalam selimutnya, dia menggerutu mendengar suara penganggu tidurnya. Dia baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi semalam dan itu berarti dia kehilangan beberapa jam tidur berharganya.

" Pergi" gerutu Hermione, menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

" Oh, ayolah ini sudah jam sembilan, Demi Merlin!"

" Harry Potter! Tinggalkan aku sendiri" Hermione yang sudah mulai berada di alam sadar mampu mengenali itu adalah suara Harry.

" Kau sudah janji akan membantuku berbelanja pagi ini" kata Harry, seperti anak kecil " Kau tidak boleh membatalkan janji sepihak" dia menambahkan.

" Aku ingat jelas kau pernah membuatku menunggu beberapa jam untuk makan siang jadi biarkan aku tidur beberapa jam lagi" protes Hermione sementara Harry berusaha menyibak selimutnya.

" Aku terlambat karena urusan pekerjaan, bukan karena malas-malasan sepertimu" balas Harry tak sabar.

" Aku masih mengantuk, Harry" gerutu Hermione " lagipula belanja denganmu takkan memakan waktu banyak" dia menambahkan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

" Jadi kau akan lanjut tidur?"

" Hmmm…" Hermione mengangguk singkat sambil berusaha kembali ke alam mimpinya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu…."

Hermione merasa ada yang tidak beres, Harry tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Benar saja, detik berikutnya dia tertawa histeris.

" HARRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry menindihnya dan jari-jarinya berlarian di pinggang hingga perut Hermione, membuat gadis itu merontah sambil tertawa.

" Masih ngantuk?" Harry menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" Harry! Stop – HAHAHAHAHHA – kau – HAHAHAHAHHA – curang!"

" Katakan kau akan menemaniku belanja" kata Harry

" Okay – HAHHAHAHA – STOP!"

Harry menyeringai puas dan berhenti menggelitik Hermione, nafas gadis itu terengah dan wajahnya bersemu. Harry tersenyum, dia selalu menganggap Hermione nampak begitu manis ketika bersemu.

" Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Potter" kata Hermione setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

" Tapi kau peduli padaku" Harry menjulurkan lidahnya " Cepatlah, kau pergi mandi dan aku akan memasak sarapan" dia mengecup pipi Hermione singkat sebelum meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiul ria menuju dapur.

Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas, dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi sebelum Harry kembali. Lima belas menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dengan dress selutut berwarna biru cerah dengan pita warna keemasan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Hermione memandang pantulan dirinya dengan puas, dia menggoreskan sedikit make-up di wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih nampak mengantuk.

Dia keluar dari kamar dan aroma wangi langsung menggoda penciumannya. Dia berlari kecil menuju dapur dan melihat Harry sudah membuat setumpuk pancake.

" Wow, kau nampak cantik, Mione" puji Harry saat menata meja makan.

" Trims, Harry" balas Hermione sambil berusaha menahan rona merah di pipinya.

" Aku membuat jus jeruk, kuharap kau tidak keberatan" lanjut Harry seraya duduk di kursinya, menuangkan jus ke dua gelas di meja itu.

" Tentu tidak" Hermione mulai mengambil pancake dan menuangkan sirup maple " Oh, Harr, kau benar-benar berbakat" dia menambahkan ketika mengunyah pancake itu, membuat Harry terkekeh pelan.

" Ayo, cepat, kita masih mau berbelanja" kata Harry, bersemangat.

" Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak belanja sendiri" protes Hermione " Kau sudah dewasa, Demi Merlin" dia memutar bola mata.

" Kau tahu aku butuh saranmu untuk belanja kali ini" balas Harry " dan kita akan ke dunia Muggle, aku tak mungkin membawa para Weasley, ingat terakhir kali mereka ke pusat elektronik"

Hermione mendengus, dia ingat ketika membawa Fred, George dan Ron berkunjung ke pusat elektronik Muggle. Mereka bertiga takjub dan menarik perhatian banyak orang dengan tingkah mereka karena baru pertama kali melihat TV dengan fasilitas 3D, dia ingat jelas bagaimana Ron berlari dan menabrak TV di belakangnya ketika memakai kacamata 3D, mengira meteor di TV itu benar-benar akan menyerangnya. Singkatnya mereka tidak membeli apa-apa tapi harus mengganti rugi beberapa barang rusak akibat antusiasnya para Weasley.

" Well, aku tak mau mengulang kejadian itu, lagipula mereka bertiga sepertinya sudah masuk _blacklist_ " Hermione mengangguk " Kita hanya akan ke toko pakaian dan melihat-lihat barang elektronik saja, kan?" dia memastikan.

" Ya, kau tahu aku tidak punya selera fashion" kata Harry.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan cepat lalu Hermione memutuskan bahwa dia akan menyetir BMW Z4 miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan mobil itu dari garasi, membiarkan Harry masuk dan memastikan dia sudah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelum melaju menuju mall terdekat dari rumahnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, dia sudah memarkirkan mobil dan menyusuri mall, membiarkan Harry melihat-lihat jika ada pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Kau butuh jas?" Hermione mengangkat alis.

" Ya, kau lupa kalau Kementrian akan mengadakan pesta? Pesta untuk mengenang Dumbledore"

" Oh ya" Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan

" Aku takkan berlama-lama di sana" gumam Harry " Well, kita tidak pernah berlama-lama di sana, bukan?"

" Kita selalu pergi setelah Kingsley memberikan pidato pembuka, Harry, kita hanya minum satu gelas sebelum buru-buru membuat alasan dan pergi"

" Pergi mencari Pizza di pinggiran kota" kekeh Harry

" Oh, itu bagian terbaiknya" Hermione tersenyum, itu seperti rahasia dari mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai pesta dan semua perhatian yang ditujukan pada mereka, mereka akan pura-pura punya urusan lain sebelum ber-Apparate pergi dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan hingga menemukan café atau rumah makan untuk makan malam.

" Kau tidak mencari gaun?" Harry mengerling bagian gaun tak jauh dari sana

" Hmmm…aku tidak yakin" Hermione menggeleng " lagipula aku tidak datang dengan teman kencan, untuk apa repot-repot? Memakai gaun atau tidak, tidak akan mengubah apa pun"

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak suka ketika Hermione memandang rendah dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

" Oh, aku tidak terima alasan itu, Miss Granger" Harry menggantung kembali jas yang di pegangnya sebelum menarik tangan Hermione menuju bagian gaun " Aku akan membelikanmu satu"

" Harry!" Hermione memekik ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba menariknya.

" Ayolah, setidaknya coba dulu" rengek Harry, memasang wajah _puppy face_ andalannya.

" Kau curang, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak melihatmu dengan ekspresi seperti itu" geruru Hermione sambil berusaha mengabaikan wajah Harry " Urrggghhh….baiklah" dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

" Yes!" Harry tersenyum senang " Oke, Miss Granger, aku akan coba jasku dan kau disini memilih gaun untukmu" dia menambahkan.

Hermione menghela napas dan memandang deretan gaun yang ada di hadapannya. _Well, kurasa tidak ada salahnya._ Satu jam kemudian, Harry keluar sambil memegang dua tas belanja dengan Hermione di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Hermione menggerutu karena Harry bersikeras membayarkan gaun yang dipilihnya meskipun Hermione sudah bersikukuh menolak.

" Ah ah, jangan cemberut, Mione" kekeh Harry

" Kau sangat menyebalkan, Potter" kata Hermione " Aku bisa membeli gaunku sendiri"

" Aku tahu tapi aku ingin membelikannya untukmu, lagipula kau tidak mengijinkan aku melihatnya" protes Harry

" Biar itu jadi kejutan saat pesta akhir pekan ini" balas Hermione, ringan " Selanjutnya toko elektronik?" dia menambahkan, Harry mengangguk.

Mereka mampir dan melihat-lihat beberapa _handphone_ terbaru, Harry nampak kagum ketika melihat berbagai aplikasi di dalamnya sementara Hermione terkekeh melihat tingkah Harry. Hermione sendiri sudah memiliki ponsel mugglenya untuk memudahkan komunikasi dengan orangtuanya sementara Harry belum, mungkin itu bisa jadi hadiah sebagai balasan sudah membelikan gaunnya.

Hermione melihat Harry sedang sibuk dengan seorang pegawai yang menjelaskan ponsel cerdas sebelum dia diam-diam membeli satu iphone 7 plus untuk Harry. Gadis itu memberikan kartu kredit pada petugas untuk membayar, memasukkan nomornya ke dalam ponsel itu dan diam-diam menyembunyikannya di dalam tas belanja Harry tanpa sepengetahuan dari pemuda itu.

" Wow, tadi keren sekali" kata Harry bersemangat ketika mereka keluar dari sana

" Aku masih bingung kenapa kau tidak membelinya" gumam Hermione

" Well, aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya tapi kurasa keren jika memiliki satu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya nanti" tukas Harry " Makan siang?" dia melihat arloji yang menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah lewat dari tengah hari.

Hermione mengangguk, baru menyadari bahwa perutnya sudah lapar dan mereka benar-benar menikmati belanja kali ini hingga lupa waktu. Mereka menemukan sebuah restoran Italia dan memutuskan menikmati pasta di sana.

" Oke, jadi kau sudah memiliki gaun" kata Harry ketika mereka duduk menunggu pesanan mereka.

" Ya" Hermione mengangguk singkat, tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

" Err…tapi kau masih belum punya pasangan untuk pergi"

" Kau tahu aku tidak masalah pergi sendiri, Harry" kekeh Hermione, ringan.

" Well, aku hanya berpikir" pemuda itu memandang tangannya " Um…bagaimana jika –"

" Ini pesanan kalian" tiba-tiba pelayanan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka.

Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih dan dengan senang mulai menggulung sphagetti di garpunya, lalu menoleh pada Hermione.

" Sori tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" taya Hermione

" Tidak..er… bagaimana jika kita menonton di tempatmu setelah pesta?" kata Harry, Hermione mengerutkan kening karena sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin di tanyakan oleh pemuda itu namun dia mengangguk " Bagus, kita bisa pesan pizza atau _Chinese food_ "

" Ya, ide bagus" Hermione kembali ke sphagettinya, tidak menyadari pandangan kecewa Harry yang ada di depannya.

Mereka membicarakan hal-hal ringan selama makan siang hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Hermione mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai dengan Harry duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

" Kau ingin aku menurunkanmu di Grimmauld Place?" tanya Hermione

" Ya" Harry mengangguk

Hermione mengatur rute perjalanannya, tak lama mereka sampai di Grimmauld Place.

" Trims, Hermione" kata Harry, tersenyum seraya turun dan menutup pintu.

" Kau tahu itu bukan masalah" tukas Hermione, menurunkan kaca jendela agar bisa melihat pemuda itu " bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak ada selera dalam fashion" dia menambahkan dengan menggoda.

" Hei!" protes Harry tapi Hermione sudah melaju pergi " Dasar perempuan"

* * *

Hermione melihat jam di dinding dan melihat sudah jam sembilan malam, dia segera menutup laporannya dan menyusun rapi perkamen di meja kerjanya. Gadis itu memutuskan dia butuh istirahat lebih awal karena besok dia sudah harus ke Kementrian lagipula Vanessa sudah sering kali mengomelinya karena bekerja terlalu keras.

Gadis itu berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya, dia baru akan membaca berita muggle ketika ada nomor yang menelponnya. Dia mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum mengangkatnnya.

" Halo"

" Kau protes aku membelikanmu gaun tapi kau membelikanku iphone!"

Hermione tertawa ketika mendengar suara Harry.

" Hei, orang lain akan senang jika menemukan iphone di tas belanjanya"

" Merlin, Hermione" Hermione bisa membayangkan Harry memutar bola matanya.

" Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku baru akan menggantung jasku namun menemukan iphone yang kau berikan, trims"

" Sama-sama, kau tahu ini jauh lebih mudah dan tidak melelahkan ketimbang menulis surat atau harus menggunakan perapian bubuk Floo" kata Hermione ringan " Aku yakin leherku akan patah jika berlama-lama memasukkan kepalaku disana" Harry mendengus.

"Kuharap kau tidak sedang di ruang kerja dan mengerjakan laporan"

" Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar Vanessa mengomeliku"

" Yah, dia benar-benar membuatmu menjadi lebih rileks sekarang"

" Dia sahabat yang baik"

" Hei, aku juga sahabat yang baik" protes Harry " dan kau lebih sering makan siang dengannya di Kementrian ketimbang denganku sekarang"

" Oh, apa kau merasa seseorang cemburu?" goda Hermione, tertawa pelan.

" Aku masih sahabat terbaikmu, kan?"

" Hmm… biar aku berpikir dulu, Potter, kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali dan menggelitik badanku hingga aku bangun hanya untuk menemanimu belanja" kata Hermione dengan nada pura-pura terganggu " Kurasa aku ragu kau masih pantas menyandang gelar sahabat terbaikku"

" Ouch, Hermione, kau melukai perasaanku" kata Harry sebelum mereka berdua tertawa.

Hermione tersenyum, dia bersorak memuji dirinya untuk membelikan Harry ponsel, ini membuatnya masih bisa mengobrol dengan pemuda itu bahkan saat mereka tidak bersama. Entah berapa lama mereka mengobrol hingga Hermione merasa matanya memberat.

" Hmm…ya, Harry" Harry menyadari Hermione sudah nyaris tidur dan tersenyum.

" Met tidur, 'Mione"

" Hmmm…" Hermione memejamkan mata sepenuhnya dan tersenyum ketika masuk ke alam mimpi dimana ada pemuda dengan rambut berantakan dan mata hijau zambrud di dalamnya.


	3. Chapter 3

" Jadi, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Harry?" Vanessa menyengir.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam, sudah kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan makan malam bersama setiap Jum'at malam. Mereka berada di rumah Vanessa, rumah yang besar untuk di tinggali sendiri oleh gadis itu. Oh, apa dia sudah bilang kalau Vanessa berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya? Bahkan keluarga Malfoy tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kekayaan keluarga Roother.

Pertama kali Hermione mendengar bahwa dia akan bekerja bersama Vanessa Roother alias pewaris tunggal harta kekayaan keluarga Roother yang terkenal, dia menduga akan bertemu dengan gadis manja yang sok dan memanfaatkan kekayaan untuk mengotrol orang lain namun dugaannya salah besar. Gadis itu memang agak pendiam pada awalnya namun semakin dia mengenalnya semakin dia merasa cocok berteman dengannya dan tanpa di sadari mereka sudah bersahabat dekat, bahkan dia lebih dekat dengan Vanessa ketimbang Ginny ataupun Luna.

Tapi jangan berpikir karena dia kaya maka mereka akan menghabiskan makan malam di tempat restoran bintang lima dengan gaun layaknya akan menghadiri karpet merah. Sebaliknya, mereka menggunakan celana dan sweater sambil duduk di sofa depan perapian dengan sekotak pizza, kentang goreng, beberapa kaleng soda serta semangkuk _popcorn_ sambil menonton film Disney, _Frozen_. Sebut saja ini adalah _Junk Food Friday Night_ ala Hermione Granger dan Vanessa Roother.

" Tidak ada pekembangan apa-apa karena memang tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Hermione

" Aww…ayolah" Vanessa menghela napas tak sabar " Kau tersenyum sendiri sambil mengetik di iphonemu, pasti itu sesuatu" dia mengerling iphone di samping gadis itu.

" Kenapa kau berpikir itu Harry?"

" Kau pasti bercanda" Vanessa tertawa hambar " Kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku?"

" Well, detektif, jelaskan padaku"

" Matamu selalu lebih berbinar dan kau langsung tersenyum ketika Harry berbicara atau menghubungimu" jelas Vanessa " Bahumu jauh lebih rileks dan wajahmu akan membentuk ekspresi _oh-aku-sangat-mencintai-Harry-Potter_ yang – AUCH!" Hermione sudah melempar bantal sofa ke arah Vanessa.

" Aku tidak _mencintainya_ " protes Hermione

" Yah, dan aku adalah detektif terbodoh di Kementrian" Vanessa berkata dengan sarkastik sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dilempar dengan bantal.

" Kau tahu aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini" Hermione melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang muka dari Vanessa.

" Oh, jangan ngambek" gerutu Vanessa

" Kau yang memulai"

" Jadi?"

" Kau harus minta maaf"

" Awwh…" Vanessa memutar bola mata " Kau bertingkah seperti anak-anak"

Hening

" Kau tidak serius kan?"

Hening

" Oh, ayolah, 'Mione" Vanessa mengerucutkan bibirnya

Masih hening.

" Okay, okay, aku minta maaf" Vanessa cemberut

" Tidak ikhlas"

" Kau pasti bercanda" gerutu Vanessa

Hening

" Baiklah, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

" Dan kau tidak akan menggodaku lagi?"

" _Hell no_ , aku hanya minta maaf, aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak menggodamu"

Hening

" Argh! Baiklah, baiklah, aku janji akan _berusaha_ untuk tidak menggodamu"

" Janji?"

" Ya" jawab Vanessa, datar.

Hermione mengangguk puas dan membalikkan badannya, memandang Vanessa yang cemberut dengan senyum kemenangan.

" Tapi kau melemparku dengan bantal sofa" Vanessa menunjuk rambutnya yang berantakan dan memasang wajah memelas.

" Aww…apa _Vannie_ tidak bisa menahan lemparan bantal?"

Seketika ekspresi memelas Vanessa menghilang dan dia mendengus mendengar panggilan itu.

" Jangan panggil aku Vannie" protes Vanessa

" Tapi kau terdengar lebih menggemaskan dengan nama itu" goda Hermione

" Apa ini balas dendam?"

" Kau yang memulai ini semua duluan, Vannie"

" Terserah padamu, Nona-Tahu-Segala"

Mereka berdua saling pandang sebelum tertawa dan kembali menikmati pizza mereka. Mereka menonton _Frozen_ sambil memberikan komentar sesekali atau hanya menikmati keheningan nyaman diantara mereka.

" Pasti berat sekali menjadi Elsa" gumam Vanessa sambil melempar popcorn ke mulutnya " Menyembunyikan perasaannya bertahun-tahun"

" Tapi untunglah Anna tidak menyerah menghadapinya" lanjut Hermione " Dan Kristoff sangat manis, dia membantunya"

" Aku suka Olaf" kata Vanessa, tersenyum " Kenapa kita tidak bisa menyihir seperti itu? membuat benda mati menjadi hidup, kau tahu seperti di _Beauty and The Beast_? Perabotan bisa hidup dan mengobrol" dia menambahkan.

" Perabotan di sana adalah manusia yang dikutuk oleh penyihir, Vanessa"

" Hmmh…kau benar" gumam Vanessa, kecewa

" Lagipula untuk apa punya perabotan yang hidup?" kekeh Hermione

" Setidaknya aku punya teman untuk mengobrol kalau sendirian"

Hermione sedikit menegakkan badannya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada Vanessa yang nampak sedih.

" Hei, ada apa?"

" Tidak apa-apa" gadis itu berusaha tersenyum namun Hermione tidak bodoh.

" Kau tahu kau bisa cerita apa saja denganku" kata Hermione, pelan.

Vanessa menggigit pelan bibirnya, memandang kemana saja asalkan bukan ke arah Hermione namun Hermione masih menunggunya bicara hingga akhirnya dia menghela napas.

" Aku kesepian" gumam Vanessa " Kau tahu orangtuaku jarang pulang karena sibuk bekerja dan aku tidak punya saudara" dia menjelaskan " lalu sebagai detektif aku tidak bisa punya terlalu banyak teman karena profesiku tidak boleh diketahui banyak orang"

" Oh, Vanessa" Hermione tersenyum sedih.

" Tidak apa-apa" Vanessa buru-buru mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata yang sedikit terbendung

" Hei, kau harus ingat kalau kau masih punya aku, oke?" Hermione meremas bahu gadis itu " Kau sudah seperti saudaraku, kau tahu orangtuaku di dunia Muggle dan kami jarang bertemu, aku juga tidak punya saudara jadi kurasa karena itu kita sangat cocok" mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

" Trims, Hermione, aku sangat menghargainya"

Hermione mengangguk senang karena gadis itu sudah kembali lebih ceria.

" Harry cemburu padamu, kau tahu" goda Hermione " karena aku menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu"

" Hei, aku tak bisa menyalahkan diriku sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik" protes Vanessa, nyengir

# # #

Sabtu pagi datang dengan cepat, Hermione berencana untuk pergi ke Kementrian selama beberapa jam untuk merapikan dokumen yang ada di kantornya. Dia menggunakan bubuk Floo untuk muncul di hall Kementrian dan buru-buru menuju kantornya. Entah berapa lama dia duduk di meja kerjanya hingga pintu kantornya berayun terbuka, memunculkan sosok Harry yang nyengir.

" Harry? Kupikir kau tidak bekerja di hari Sabtu" kata Hermione, kaget.

" Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu, 'Mione"

" Well, aku mendapat beberapa ide dari Vanessa semalam jadi kupikir aku akan mencoba menyusunnya sebentar agar tidak lupa"

" Vanessa lagi, uh? Aku benar-benar sudah tergeser" kekeh Harry seraya duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Hermione hanya tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng.

" Jadi, bagaimana dengan iphone?"

" Ini benar-benar menganggumkan" kata Harry, mengeluarkan iphonenya " Bisakah kita mencoba _video call_?"

" Well, kita bisa mencobanya nanti" kekeh Hermione

" Ini jauh lebih mudah dari burung hantu, tapi jangan sampai Hedwig mendengarnya" kata Harry, tersenyum senang " Kau tahu kalau Cho juga punya iphone?"

Hermione merasa gerakan tangannya saat menulis laporan terhenti seketika.

" Cho?"

" Ya" Harry mengangguk

" Jadi, kalian bertukaran nomor?" Hermione berusaha menahan agar suaranya tetap terdengar seperti biasa.

" Yup, lihat" Harry menunjukkan kontak Cho, lengkap dengan foto gadis itu.

" Well…bagus untukmu" gumam Hermione, segera mengalihkan pandangannya " Kenapa kau tidak coba _Videocall_ dengan Cho saja?" dia menambahkan.

" Wow, aku tidak memikirkannya" Harry mengangguk.

Hermione menelan ludahnya, menyadari pena bulu yang dipegangnya bergetar, dia buru-buru meletakkannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

" Um… aku cukup sibuk, Harry" gumam Hermione, pelan.

" Oh, sori" kata Harry, segera bangkit dari kursinya

Hermione hanya mengangguk, dia menunggu hingga pemuda itu pergi sebelum menyandarkan dirinya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya. _Bodoh, Hermione, sekarang dia menggunakan iphone itu untuk Cho_ , dia merasa matanya memanas. Hermione berusaha menahan air matanya namun gagal, beberapa tetes sudah jatuh ke pipinya.

" Hermione, aku bawakan –"

Vanessa terdiam ketika melihat wajah Hermione yang penuh airmata. Dia buru-buru menutup pintu, meletakkan tas yang dibawanya dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan cemas. Hermione segera memeluk Vanessa begitu gadis itu ada di dalam jangkauannya, terisak sementara Vanessa berusaha menutupi kebingungannya dan menyibukkan diri menenangkan Hermione.

" Shhh…" Vanessa mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu " Ada apa, 'Mione?"

Hermione menjelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi dengan sedikit tersendat pada Vanessa.

" A-Aku bodoh sekali" isak Hermione

" Well, aku agak tersingung jika kau mengatakan hal itu" gumam Vanessa " kalau kau bodoh, aku apa? Troll?" Hermione mendengus pelan, Vanessa selalu tahu cara meringankan suasana.

" A-Aku harusnya tidak begitu, Van" gumam Hermione, pelan " Aku harusnya tidak boleh marah, maksudku dia hanya sahabatku"

" Oh, Hermione, tidak lagi" Vanessa menghela napas " Kau menyukai Harry, kan? Wajar kalau kau cemburu"

Hermione merasanya matanya memanas. _Cemburu?,_ dia ingin menyangkal tapi sepertinya memang hanya itu hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya ketika membayangkan Harry dan Cho berduaan.

" Baiklah, sekarang berhenti menangis seperti remaja yang tidak bisa bertemu dengan idolanya" kata Vanessa, mengambil tissue dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione " dan kita bisa mulai makan siang dan bicara seperti orang dewasa sambil menyusun rencana bagaimana menendang Cho" dia berkedip dan Hermione tertawa seraya membersihkan wajahnya.

" Apa yang kau bawa?"

" Sandwich, sup krim kentang dan _milkshake_ coklat" kata Vanessa sambil mengeluarkan makan siang yang dibelinya dari tas dan menatanya di meja Hermione dengan hati-hati.

Hermione mengambil sandwich dan mulai mengunyahnya sementara mendengarkan Vanessa bercerita tentang harinya di dapartemen Misteri, tentu saja tidak semuanya karena pekerjaan Vanessa meliputi banyak hal rahasia.

" Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Vanessa sebelum menyeruput _milkshake_ nya.

" Aku yang menyarankannya _videocall_ dengan Cho, mungkin mereka sedang melakukannya sekarang" suara Hermione nampak putus asa.

" Hermione, itu hanya _videocall_ " tukas Vanessa " Kenapa tidak kau ajak dia pergi ke bioskop? Kudengar sudah ada film 3D sekarang, Harry pasti mau mencobanya"

" Merlin, kau brillian!" Vanessa hanya tertawa.

" Cepat hubungi dia"

Hermione mengeluarkan iphonenya dan mulai mengetik.

 _Hr : Hi, Harry_

 _H : Ya, Mione?_

 _Hr : Kau sudah pernah menonton film 3D?_

 _H : 3D? Wow, kedengarannya menyenangkan!_

 _Hr : Kau mau? Aku bisa memesankannya lewat online kalau kau mau_

 _H : Tentu saja! Jam 7 malam ini? Ku jemput di rumahmu?_

 _Hr : Ok ;)_

Melihat dari senyuman di wajah Hermione, Vanessa bisa menduga semua berjalan baik-baik saja.

" Dia bilang iya" Hermione tersenyum

" Well, kurasa kau harus pulang cepat hari ini"

" Apa? Tapi kami bertemu jam 7" protes Hermione

" Oh, Mione" Vanessa memutar bola mata " Kita masih harus mencarikan pakaian yang cocok dan aku akan membantumu dengan rambutmu" dia menambahkan " Ini _kencan_ kalian"

Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas lagi.

" Ayolah kau tidak bisa mengelak, ini malam minggu" kekeh Vanessa " Jadi cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kita pulang jam 3 hari ini"

" Oh, baiklah" kata Hermione, pura-pura menggerutu meskipun bibirnya menghianatinya karena membentuk senyuman " Trims, Vanessa"

" Bagaimana kalau kau berterima kasih dengan makan siang di hari minggu? Kau bisa menceritakan pengalamanmu nanti"

" Deal!"


End file.
